Haruka Kokonose
Konoha (コノハ Konoha) is the ninth member of the Mekakushi Dan. He was once a human called Haruka Kokonose (九ノ瀬遥 Kokonose Haruka) but was turned into a cyber-being as he received his eye power. Appearance : Haruka is an average looking boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birth mark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. His pants are checkered with dark gray and brown, and they slightly cover up his black shoes. In the anime, he has an albino skin, which points out his sickness and weak body. : As Konoha he has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes are bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar, decorated with two yellow arrows pointing downward. On both sides of his head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothing consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer black one, and yellow flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have yellow arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. : In the "Children Record", "Lost Time Memory" and "Outer Science " PVs, there appears another version of Konoha, which has black hair and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that Konoha wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes appear yellow, as do the yellow circles above the right cheek. This version is recognized as Dark Konoha/KurohaChildren RecordLost Time Memory : In the "Summertime Record" PV another version of Haruka/Konoha appears. It looks much more like Haruka, has brown hair, while wearing a white shirt and black pants combined with a beige coat. His eyes appear black with some white details and he also has black circles on his right cheek like Konoha used to have. Personality : Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy with amnesia. Therefore he is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. He currently resides at Hiyori's sister's house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he's rather air-headed, thus easily forgets some things, for example, quickly forgetting who Hibiya and Hiyori were, despite them giving him long introductions at their first meeting. In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He seems like a brother to Hiyori and Hibiya and is always with them. He also has a strong appetite and especially enjoys Hibiya's cooking. : As Haruka, he did not care much about what people thought; he did not even seem to care when he was in nothing but his underwear in front of Takane. Haruka is often drawing and not paying attention in class. He was known to have a serious illness or disease that made him a weak physical and often sickly. : Konoha's dark side seems to be in a different entity than the rest. His personality is more sadistic and evil. He also seem to be distant and interacts with Marry in her dream.9.5 Mary's Fictional World His goal might be to destroy Konoha like it's seen in Outer Science. Eye Ability *'Awakening':' '''Konoha's ability, "Awakening Eyes", gives him the ability to remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal" - as Haruka was physically weak and sickly, this meant for him to become supernaturally strong. However, this puts a large strain on his mind, and causes him to lose part of his memory. Songs '''Main:' *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science *Summertime Record Cameo: *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron Trivia *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. *He was originally planned to be a girl.Interview with Jin *His sketch book seems to be similar to the Maruman Zuan sketchbooks, but without the writing of sketch book on it.www.e-maruman.co.jp Quotes *"And so, definitely." - (From the Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *"Because we're friends." - (After being mortally injured while saving Shintaro and questioned "Why") *"I thought this was an unreasonable idea! But thanks to you this is going to be really fun! Somehow, I'm sure of it! I'll also do my best!" - (Haruka in the manga/novel) *"Takane, I may not understand why you're so worried but... it's not like I'll hate you or anything, no matter how much you change. So don't be so down about it!" *"If you love him, then use your monstrous powers." - (As Dark Konoha) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan